disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Welcome Back, Armadylan (Part 2)
'Atlantic: Welcome Back, Armadylan (Part 2) '''is the 9th episode of Season 36. Summary Armadylan, after being captured by Romeo and Night Ninja, gets programmed, suppressing his memories with the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club, and seeing them as his new enemies like he previously did. The gang soon find him and try to talk to him, but he then tells them that he must destroy them, leaving them no choice but to transform and fight. Using an enhanced robotic suit invented by Romeo, Armadylan easily overpowers them; however, seeing them hurt eventually causes a bug in his robotic suit to develop, bringing his memories back. Plot The episode begins at the town square where Romeo's lab is being lighten up and the sound of electricity was being heard. Inside, Romeo was typing on the buttons of his computer while inside a glass tube with silver cuffs around his ankles and wrists and a cap on his head were the PJ Masks' former member and member-to-be again: Armadylan. He is being reprogrammed and a giant robotic suit was being built for him. The next day, Luna tried to convince Connor, Amaya, and Greg to not go as it is too late to save Armadylan, but Greg retorts to her that it's not too late, because he, Connor, and Amaya are the PJ Masks! They're heroes, and heroes always help, even if it's just putting themselves into serious danger when trying to save their friends. Then seeing Luna about to tear up, Greg apologizes as he sighs and says to her that he just wants Armadylan to come back to the good side just like he (Greg) helped her come to the good side. After wiping her tears, Luna chuckles and tells Greg that he is too good-natured, which is what she likes about him, and made Greg and even Connor and Amaya laugh as Luna laughs along with them, then decides to come and join in. After things were settled, the PJ Masks and their friends were ready to go into the night, to save Armadylan! The next night, Romeo had finished erasing some of Armadylan's memories as he puts the finishing touches while adding new but evil and false memories into Armadylan's mind. Then, the glass tube opens with steam coming out as the new and improved Armadylan climbs out with a wicked smirk as Romeo, Robot, Night Ninja, and his Ninjalinos welcome him back. On the other side, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, her moths, Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake were looking for Armadylan and the nighttime villain boys when something caught Gekko's eye. It was Armadylan, only he looked different, even from a distance. With a water smile and his eyes starting to tear, Gekko runs up to Armadylan to give him a hug but then he was pushed away by his big, mighty hands, as Catboy and Owlette caught Gekko in time before he dropped to the grass, and with a look of shock, Gekko asked Armadylan what was that for. However, Armadylan didn't respond until he lifted his head to shoot his former friends a glare and snarled, "PJ Masks... DJC... I'll destroy you!" Just then, a giant robotic armor appeared from the sky and Armadylan jumps inside of it as the robotic head latched itself on top. Finally, as Armadylan had the robotic armor on, he clutched it's robotic fist and sent it towards the PJ Masks to pound them, but before he could do that, Luna Girl's moths stopped it and Luna Girl used her Luna Magnet beam to move her friends out of the way as the moths let go of the robotic fist and let it hit solid ground. Getting up to his feet, Gekko shouts at Armadylan to stop, but he wouldn't listen as Catboy says to Gekko that it's no use. They need to fight him. Quickly, Kwazii summons Poseidon's Trident and uses it transform into Atlantic Kwazii, then joins his friends in the battle. They dodged every one of Armadylan's attacks, even a blasting ray, just when Catboy hear two evil laughs and looked to see Romeo and Night Ninja behind him (Armadylan). Scowling, Luna Girl angrily asked them, "You two're controlling Armadylan?" just as she dodges another blasting ray from Armadylan. Romeo replied that he is and it took him and his evil genius mind to keep Armadylan from being a goodie goodie again by deleting his good memories of working with the heroes. Wide-eyed, Gekko said to Romeo with fierce, "You erased Armadylan's memories?" and Owlette told Romeo that's low. Night Ninja asked mockingly, "Is it?" and adds that Armadylan will always be a villain, no matter what good he does. Shaking his head furiously and gritting his teeth, Gekko refused to believe all that as he demands Romeo to stop this and give Armadylan his memories back, but with a laugh, Romeo refuses to do that as he tells Gekko that memories come and go, but there's one thing that will never go away. When Catboy asked what that was, Night Ninja replied that revenge on the PJ Masks won't go away as Romeo commands Armadylan to attack again, and as his new master commanded, Armadylan resumes trying to attack the PJ Masks and their friends by flying up! Sprouting out his aqua wings, Kwazii flew up and tried to use Heart Changer to change Armadylan back, but with the robotic armor, it bounced right off of his chest and back to Kwazii, who dodged it in time before it hit him, then he tries again by throwing his snowflake stars at the firing blast balls from Armadylan's shoulder blades, and even used freeze breath to freeze him in a block of ice, but Armadylan broke free from it, and tiny pieces of ice showered him and his friends. Armadylan then sends his fists flying again to try and hit Kwazii, but Kwazii stopped the attack by using his super strength! Catboy needed to help his mentor as he uses his super cat stripes to grab Armadylan by the robotic wrist and tried to lift it away as Sofia joins him and uses the magic rope from her Enchantlet to even this up and soon, the enchantlet rope and the cat stripes were working together. As Kwazii was out from underneath the fist, he flew up again and pointed his trident at Armadylan to spray water at him. Hopefully, it will short circuit his armor as he gives it a try, but as Armadylan spotted him ready to aim, he lifted his robotic hand and swat Kwazii right out of the air and onto the ground. Seeing Kwazii down, Captain Jake and Luna Girl help him up as he (Kwazii) said weakly that he's alright before his Atlantic Armor melts away into water. Just as Armadylan brought his fist back to pound the PJ Masks again, they stopped it together as Catboy grunts to Armadylan to snap out of it and Owlette tells him to remember that they're his friends just as Armadylan tried to bring his fist down on them, but with them working together, he was being pushed back as Night Ninja snaps at Armadylan to smarten up already. Commanded to do what his masters ordered him, Armadylan jumped up, then landed, making the ground shake and almost making the PJ Masks and their friends fall off. After they got up, they went back to fight of Armadylan, who was analyzing them and gathering information about them; their birth dates, their heights, their personalities, even their abilities, that it was suddenly starting to bring back his memories about them, that he was able to stop himself from hurting them. Then, Gekko protects Luna Girl, who was about to get a killing sucker punch when her friend blocked it, only to feel a slight air on himself instead of a painful set of mechanical knuckles. As Armadylan had a flashback of Gekko telling him that they can be friends again, Armadylan suddenly felt weakened as he slowly knelt down and Gekko exclaims to him if he's alright. Seeing their former friend in pain, Catboy and Owlette ask with concern and bewilderness if he's okay as Gekko calls to him that it's him, Gekko, and that he needs to fight Romeo and Night Ninja's control. Walking up behind Gekko, Catboy and Owlette decide to help Armadylan remember who they are, and so does Luna Girl, Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake, who were all shouting out their names to him! Suddenly, Armadylan's robotic suit was electrifying and he was feeling a shocking pain in his robotic chest just as another flashback appeared of him with the PJ Masks, who were showing him how they learned to control their own powers when they got them. Then, as another electric shock shocked Armadylan, another flashback of Gekko holding his hand and comfortly telling him that they can be friends again if they just have a little faith, shows, and another from the previous night, shows Armadylan giving Kwazii back his ocean pearl bracelet when he stole it from him for Romeo so he wouldn't use it's powers. And finally, the last flashback showed of Owlette telling Armadylan that she knows that he's a good guy, but stealing stuff for Romeo is bad. Looking back into all those memories was now short circuiting Armadylan's robotic suit, and he lets out a scream of pain when he felt a jolt go through his real body as Romeo and Night Ninja were shocked at what was happening! Sofia realized that it must be the memories that he refused to let go. If he is remembering them, then he'd still be wanting to be a good guy like his friends. And just like what Sofia said, Armadylan was grunting out "Catboy... Owlette... Gekko...", then lets out another scream before turning back to lift his arm and clutch his hand into a fist to give all of them a deadly, shocking punch. Luckily, Kwazii stops it in time by using his star power, then celestial whirlwind to block the attack, when suddenly, Armadylan's robotic armor started cracking as rays of white light leaked out that everyone had to shield their eyes before they were blinded. As they stood where they stand, the cracks on Armadylan's robotic armor grew until it finally exploded into a million pieces! The PJ Masks all went wide-eyed and smiled with relief just as Armadylan landed on his feet, with his head down and not looking at his former friends. Luna Girl then asks if Armadylan is back to normal. Hoping that he is, Gekko walks up to Armadylan as he heard him say in a tired voice "Yes...", much to Romeo and Night Ninja's surprise. Catboy exclaims excitedly that Armadylan is back and everyone cheered, just as Armadylan was about to say that he's sorry, but then suddenly... he felt something stab him right in his chest and he lets out another scream as Owlette asked him in concern what was wrong. Armadylan replied in pain that something is hurting in his chest and Gekko and Owlette run up to him to see what was wrong, then stopped as Catboy exclaims to Armadylan in encouragement to not give, and think only his happiest memories. Armadylan does so as many happy memories flashed into his mind, but a bug that was in his destroyed suit was getting into him, and it forced him to fight again! Gekko exclaims "NO!" and he runs up to Armadylan, who created a force field made out of strong winds. Kwazii was able to break into it with his rainbow magic and make an opening for the PJ Masks to get in, and he yells at them to go now! Nodding in unison, the PJ Masks quickly got through and tried to reason with Armadylan to snap out of it, but Armadylan won't listen as he and his former teammates were seen fighting. When Armadylan asks them why they want him back after they kicked him out of their team for being such a reckless jerk, Catboy explains that he's their friend and that they want him back because of Gekko, who believes that he's still a hero, inside and out. They know that even though he's a bad guy like Romeo and Night Ninja, he didn't deceive the PJ Masks or the Disney Junior Club. They don't believe that at all! It's all just a bunch of rubbish! Gekko and Armadylan's fists then collided together until Armadylan felt the same pain in his chest again, which was starting to weaken him as he knelt down to bring his hands to his chest. He tells the pain to go away, but it doesn't as he looks up to the PJ Masks to stop prompting him to come back to their team and forgiving him as he believes that they're lying. But shaking her head, Owlette says that they mean it and they want him back and that they don't want to fight him anymore, because... it hurts them to fight him than it hurts every part of their body, but what really hurts the most is the pain there hearts, which they feel every time they have to fight a former ally of their team. Catboy agrees and says that it's true as Armadylan asked why and Owlette holds his hand to say that they love him, and that there's no reason to be angry or hate him for his actions. Finally, the wind dies down and Armadylan is seen lying down and struggling to get up, until Gekko helps him up, then hugs him. Armadylan then felt his eyes suddenly starting to water and finally, he burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably as the PJ Masks were relieved to see him alright. Seeing Armadylan cry, Romeo snaps at him to stop crying and Night Ninja snaps at him to get up and fight like a man, but then a giant rock flew passed between them, and the rock that was thrown came from Armadylan, who glared up at them and tells them angrily that he no longer works for them, then he demands them to leave or else he'll come up there and crush them, Armadylan style! All of Armadylan's friends agreed, as Catboy responses that Armadylan is right, and tells the nighttime villain boys that they'd better leave, or else they'll get a second helping of what's to come as the PJ Masks and Kwazii indicate that by activating their powers. At last, Romeo and Night Ninja retreated. Right after they had gone, Armadylan is seen sitting on a park bench after he had recovered from his injuries, thanks to Catboy and Kwazii's healing powers, surrounded by all his friends, who were his true friends again. Owlette then walks up to Armadylan to ask him if he's okay now as he responses with a nod that he is and sniffles, then adds that he is sorry for everything he had done, just as Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko forgave him and added that they've never should've kicked him out, and with tears forming in his eyes, Catboy says through sobs that the team is not the same without him (Armadylan). When Armadylan asks while slowly smiling hopefully that they really mean it, Owlette and Gekko's eyes started to be filled with tears too as Owlette responds that they do and Gekko cried out that they want him back, so calmly, Owlette asked Armadylan while smiling and trying not to cry, although she could feel tears falling from her eyes, if he will come back now that he's not working for Romeo and Night Ninja anymore. Smiling back, Armadylan responded that he will, and soon, he felt the PJ Masks wrap their arms around him and give him so many hugs as they all shouted "Welcome back, Armadylan!", and Armadylan couldn't help but hug back, while Captain Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii smiled and were glad that their old friend is back with them, but without either of them knowing, Romeo and Night Ninja are seen hiding behind a tree, proclaiming that Armadylan may be back on their team, but this isn't over yet, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Aqua Wings * Heart Changer * Rainbow Magic * Magic Chains * Freeze Breath * Protection Power * Super Speed * Celestial Whirlwind * Memory Recovering * Snowflake Stars * Star Power * Healing Power Characters *Armadylan *Greg/Gekko *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Luna Girl *Moths *Romeo *Night Ninja *Kwazii *Sofia *Captain Jake Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Precure Category:Hugtto! Precure Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 36 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Armadylan images Category:Group images Category:Crying images Category:Hugging images Category:Atlantic images Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons